Realization
by Cyara
Summary: GPS is truly a gift from God to human kind. At least that’s what the twins thought until they find out something about Haruhi after following her.


Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran Host Club. This is purely for fun.

Title: Realization

Summary: GPS is truly a gift from God to human kind. At least that's what the twins thought until they find out something about Haruhi after following her.

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

The late afternoon sun was shining in through the windows and Haruhi noticed that it was time almost time for her appointment tonight. She sighed to herself and wondered why her father always did things on her behalf. Even though she didn't make the plans, she needed to keep up appearances; she didn't want to tarnish her father's reputation… well at least more than it already is. She hurried her duties as the dog – no, servant – of the host club. She after all needed to be on time.

"Haruhi, come over to our house today." Kaoru spoke up behind the girl who was cleaning up the tables. " Our mother just arrived from Australia and she had brought some souvenirs for us."

" She usually over spends and end up giving us tons of useless stuff so you should come over and see what you want to take home with you." Hikaru finished for his brother, an arm leaning on his shoulder.

Haruhi looked at the twins before her and wondered if she should be insulted or pleased that they have considered her to be a scavenger. She'll take it as an insult. " No thank you." She said with a slight irritation.

The twins looked at each other and then back at Haruhi. " But why? I'm pretty sure you'll like something she brings so you should come."

" It's alright, I have something to do after school anyways." Haruhi spoke up. A blonde at the other side of the room perked up at the comment of the young lady.

" What do you have to do that's more important than us?" Hikaru asked.

She decided if she should answer or not. What made her decide on her decision was the blonde that was slowly inching towards their little group; Tamaki quite intent on listening in on their conversation.

" It's nothing." Haruhi spoke quickly and placed the gathered dishes on the tray. The school maid would be coming by to clean up the mess.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the look that Haruhi gave to Tamaki in the other side. She was hiding something, something that she did not want the prince to know. Something interesting. They both looked at each other then towards the girl who was walking towards the door, saying goodbye to the rest of the host club members.

" Oh Haruhi!" Kaoru called out too sweetly.

" Yes?"

" I might just call you if we find something you might like, so make sure you keep it handy at all times alright?" Hikaru finished for his brother.

Haruhi sighed, knowing that the boys would pester her some more on the subject if she did not relent. She nodded her head muttering her consent as she walked out the door. If her night were to turn out horrible, at least she'd have an excuse to bail out if they called.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with mischievous smiles. Their night may turn out to be more exciting than opening the shopping bags from their mother's trip oversees. They simultaneously turned towards the other occupants in the room.

" Well everyone, seems like something interesting has come up. We'll see you tomorrow." The twins chuckled frighteningly as they made their way towards the exit, a sprint in their steps.

Tamaki looked at them suspiciously. " Hey don't you two do anything funny to my daughter Haruhi!"

The twins just closed the doors behind them leaving a worried Tamaki in their wake.

--

Haruhi ran down the streets and getting increasingly irritated with the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. She didn't really want to wear it but her father had been pestering her into it that she just gave in.

" _No I will not wear that." Haruhi said with finality._

"_Haruhi!" Her father continued, the outfit clutched in his hands eyes shining with hope and tears._

" _No I will not." Haruhi repeated her back turned to her father. She heard a slight thump on the floor and she turned her gaze and had felt the urge to roll her eyes._

_Her father was on the floor, his feet tucked to the side, the outfit on the floor before him, gazing at it with longing and sadness, and he turned to look at her with those eyes, and back to the dress. The action repeated a few times and Haruhi wondered if her father had unknowingly met Tamaki when he was younger and taught him this act._

" _Fine." Haruhi gave in. She was a sucker for those kicked puppy faces._

_The man jumped up from the floor, a wide smile on his face. " Oh Haruhi, you are a fantastic daughter. And you would look even more fantastic with this on. You will be so striking your date will not be able to take his eyes off you!"_

'Date.' Haruhi thought with a little dread coursing through her veins along with the adrenaline as she ran towards the park fountain. She really should have been more resilient in her anger towards her father when he proposed the idea to her but she hadn't really been much of a daughter lately. Seeing as she had been pretending to be a boy at her school, and completely dashing his hopes of her ever being in a normal relationship and sending her off to dates and teenage-couple related events that she gave in to his wishes. She couldn't really deny the fact that she was a little excited. Hanging around with girls who talked about their escapades with dates had gotten her a little excited about the idea. Although they were talking about the prospect of her going on a date with them and what they could do while on it. She ofcourse declined seeing as she herself was female and not into her own gender but she did get excited at the idea of what went on in dates.

She stopped at the fountain and sat on the stone ledge, waiting for her date to arrive and a little excited at what the event would bring. She wondered if they would end up going to the amusement park. She had heard from the girls that there was a new ride there that they would love to be taken to by any of the host club boys. 'What was it called? Tunnel of-'

" Haruhi?" a voice called out from behind her, and she turned to see a good-looking guy. She caught herself staring and blushed a little. If her father was looking he might have been crying tears of joy and excitement at her surprisingly feminine action.

" You must be Kosuke Aiko" Haruhi smiled as she stood up to shake his hand. " It's nice to meet you."

Kosuke brought his hand behind his head, an embarrassed smile on his face as he laughed a little in what sounded like relief? " I'm glad. With how your father practically forced you upon this I was thinking you were gonna hate me, not smile at me."

Haruhi joined him in laughter. " He can be a little controlling at times, but I love him." She turned to look at him and smiled. " You are quite handsome, so I understand why he chose you. So where do you want to go?"

Kosuke blushed at her comment and could do nothing else but shrug his shoulders, leaving their first destination of their date to her.

--

Two bodies were huddled over a gadget held in between them, intent on following the red dot on the screen on a map. They were inside their more discreet car, incase they had to follow closely; they didn't want to ruin their fun before it even began after all. They watched the dot on the screen as it settled in the area of the map they new to be the address of Haruhi's house. She had stayed there for an hour or so before it moved to a location they new to be a park. They thanked the gods above that Haruhi had decided to carry her cell phone. Oh the wonders of GPS.

Hikaru looked up from the laptop screen to look at the driver. " Drive to the community park."

Seeing as the car couldn't go inside the park they got out to follow the red dot on foot. They stuck close to the trees and bushes so they could hide easily and avoid detection from their prey. Kaoru looked around the area scouting for Haruhi, and found her sitting on the fountain. He dialed Hikaru's phone seeing as they had split up to cover a wider range. " I spotted her, she's at the fountain."

" What could she be doing here?"

" I don't know, but with the way she's dressed she could be on a date." Kaoru said offhandedly.

Silence greeted him on the other line, and soon a rustling of leaves, Hikaru could have been running to catch the view of the fountain.

" Why would she be on a date?" Hikaru asked a little irritated.

" It might not be even a date, it could be with a girl you know catching up with friends." Kaoru said, a poor attempt on his part to ease his own apprehension.

" You're right… it could be just a gi-"

Both brothers held their breaths as they watched a boy go up to their Haruhi.

" The friend could be a boy… like there is no law against that."

They detected a blush on Haruhi's face.

' Got to be an imagination.'

" Right, right-" Hikaru answered trying to convince himself, like his brother. " I mean friends who are boys can hang out with friends who are girls and…"

The boy blushed.

" We need to stop this now. I'm going."

" No Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted in his ear through the phone. " We can't do that. Haruhi will know we're following her and she'll be really angry with us. Think about the last time we met her boy friend."

Hikaru growled.

" I mean guy friend."

" Fine." He noticed he had a phone and remembered Kaoru telling Haruhi earlier about calling them. " I'll call her then and get her away from that guy." He hung up and dialed Haruhi's number.

--

Haruhi was just about to decide a place to go with Kosuke when her phone rang. She fished it out of her purse after giving Kosuke an excuse. " Hello Hikaru?"

" Haruhi. We need you here right now. We got something that you would really love."

" Well if you think I'll like it, then just give it to me tomorrow. I trust your judgment."

" But we want you to come see it first hand and anyways it's too big to bring to school."

" Then just drop it off at my house later tomorrow."

" Why can't you just drop whatever your doing right now? I mean it can't be that important." Haruhi could tell that Hikaru was getting annoyed, but seriously those boys can't always have everything they want and she wasn't at their beck and call.

" Yes it is important now just give it to me tomorrow. Bye Hikaru." Haruhi hung up the phone and looked over at Kosuke. " A friend of mine. Sorry about that. They don't have that many friends and I'm their favorite."

" Oh. Well I can understand why, you're adorable." Kosuke said, and upon noticing he blushed along with Haruhi.

" Thank you." Haruhi smiled. It was nice having normal people compliment her. The others didn't count because well one was her dad, and the others were professional hosts. " You want to head over to this new café that just opened? I heard that they served the best pastries."

It paid to be at that club sometimes, you get to know about all the hot spots in the city.

" Alri—"

Haruhi's phone rang and she saw the number of the boys. She gave him an apologetic smile, which Kosuke just waved off and mouth to her that it was okay. " Hello?"

" Haruhi!! We really need you. We want you to enjoy these gifts with us!" Kaoru this time.

" I'm really busy right now. Let's do this tomorrow."

" What could be so important that you're missing this exciting event with us?"

" I'm hanging out with a friend. So let me okay? I see you guys everyday anyway."

" Fine goodbye the--"

" And Hikaru, please understand."

" Yeah."

Haruhi said goodbye and turned to her companion. "Well let's go."

--

Kaoru had worried when Haruhi hung up the phone and Hikaru had not called him yet about the detail of their conversation. But with the looks of Haruhi not leaving the guy, he believed that things didn't go as planned. He immediately started his trek in circling the fountain from the covers of the bushes and trees in search for his brother.

Kaoru spotted his brother sitting behind a bush and went towards him. He was looking miserable and irritated. He was amazed that his brother was even able to control his urge to blow their cover and steal Haruhi away. He turned to Haruhi and back to Hikaru. " I'll give it a try okay?"

Hikaru listened in on the conversation and at hearing the word 'friend' he was relieved. He still was a little miffed and butted into the conversation. It brought back the memories of the last event and he understood her.

Kaoru closed his cell phone and looked at Hikaru. " You okay now?"

" Yeah. Still angry though." Hikaru said with his arms crossed, spying at Haruhi and the guy walking away from them.

" You want to follow them?"

Hikaru looked at his brother, and smiled, his dash towards the direction of the departing duo his answer.

--

Haruhi just stared in disbelief at the prices on the menu. She shouldn't have come here. 'I mean rich girls talking about a café that was 'in' should have been a hint already that it was something out of her price range. What else could rich girls be into?' Haruhi grumbled in her head.

She looked over her menu and waited to see Kosuke put the menu down on the table and they both gave a small laugh.

" Wow."

" I know. I heard some girls talking about this place at my school so I thought it was going to be nice."

" Real nice, must serve gold with the cakes."

" Yeah, well I should've gotten the hint it would be like this. The girls at Ouran are all rich." Haruhi looked up at him apologetically. " Sorry about this. We can go elsewhere."

--

Meanwhile two boys staring in from the window – behind newspapers with holes for them to look through – were smiling gleefully and doing a happy dance discreetly to avoid attention.

--

Kosuke looked at the date in front of him and back at the menu, blushing a moment later.

Haruhi grew curios. " What?"

" Umm… we can… I mean… Share a desert if you want? That is if you're okay with that." Kosuke stammered looking intently at the menu.

" Okay." Haruhi answered shocking Kosuke, who turned excited after the shock settled. " Which would you like?"

" I'll let you choose, I am your escort." Kosuke said leaning on a table.

" Alright. Do you like strawberries?" Kosuke nodded at the question and inwardly smiled at her cuteness.

" What drinks would we have?" They both looked into the menu and wondered inwardly if people actually paid the insane prices or did they even look at the prices?

" Two straws can make the drink affordable."

They both just smiled.

--

The twins were near tears by this point. Watching their Haruhi sharing a desert and drinks with a complete stranger, who was also male, had pushed them to their limit.

The twins took a video of the two before sadly walking away from the scene to wait for another day. All they can hope was that it was just friends sharing a drink and a desert. If worse comes to worse. Better to lose Haruhi to Tamaki than a stranger who could be unworthy of her.

" Anyway, it could really just be friends right? I don't want to do anything too rash and have it be a misunderstanding."

" Friends do those things together right Kaoru?"

" Kaoru?"

" I guess so."

--

Tamaki woke up from the nap, and took his head off of his dog, which he had been using as a pillow. He opened his cell phone and noticed that he had received a message from the twins. He watched the video that was sent to him and he couldn't do anything but just watch it over and over again. Trying to see if it really was true. Or some sort of nightmare.

" They got to be joking. Right?" Tamaki asked the dog that just continued sleeping.

His phone rang again.

' If it's got to be someone else, it has to be you. They are at the new patisserie.'

Tamaki was glued to the spot.

' It's a lie right? They are always joking around.'

He watched the video again.

' Just friends.'

He watched them drink together.

' Just friends.'

--

Two Friday nights.

Those were the number of days that Haruhi had denied them from hanging out with each other. The twins were thinking that it was just some sort get together with a friend again. Like she hung out with them during all the other days of the week. So there was no problem.

But a third time?

" Haruhi why can't you come out with us tonight? It is a Friday. You should be able to come with us freely." Hikaru asked, a little hurt and betrayed and most definitely scared of her answer.

Haruhi just sighed, it had been happening lately. They would always pester her about Fridays, and it had become a lot more vicious than the other days. " I already made a plan with someone for today."

" Who?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked at them suspiciously. She noticed from the corner of her eye that the rest of the members of the host club were staring at her intently. Especially Kyoya and Tamaki. He really didn't want Kyoya to dig up anything on Kosuke. I mean they are entitled privacy, and a peaceful life un-victimized by her fellow club members. And Tamaki, well he might get a heart attack. If a prospect of a guy confessing to her would lead him to temporary shock and almost coma like state, what would casual date be?

" Just someone I know. Anyway I have to get going. I don't want to be late."

--

Tamaki watched Haruhi gather all the dishes laid out on all the tables. He had been a little numb for the past two weeks. Fridays were especially tough on him. He had hoped that everything would die down, but lately she had been spotted more frequently with her face to her cell phone and messaging someone. He knew who it was. He had given Kyoya the video and he had researched the man and told him everything about him. When asked if in a relationship, Kyoya just stared at him and he had felt such despair. Even more so when coming to the realization of his own feelings.

" _Kyoya, why do I feel this way?" Tamaki asked looking out the window, watching Haruhi walk away. " Is this what father's feel watching their only daughter marry?"_

" _Got to be it right?" Tamaki continued when Kyoya stayed silent._

" _More like a husband watching his wife fall out of love with him."_

_Tamaki turned towards him. " Kyoya-"_

" _Falling in love is not bad Tamaki. It doesn't have to be like your parents."_

_Tamaki stayed silent and noticed that Haruhi had disappeared from his sight._

" _Would she disappear?"_

" _Don't be foolish." Kyoya pushed his glasses up._

" Tamaki!" Hikaru shouted angrily at him, fisting his shirt in his hands. " Why haven't you done anything?"

" You just going to let her go away?!" Kaoru exclaimed from beside Hikaru.

" WE have exhausted all our efforts and all you've done is sit there!"

" We've declared you good enough for her and now you let her go to that muskrat of a boy to another date?!"

Tamaki's eyes went glassy. " It's just a third date. Can't be serious."

Kyoya stepped beside the Hitachiin brothers. " Actually I overheard Ranka say something about Haruhi going to the tunnel of love ride at the amusement park."

Tamaki's eyes awakened.

" I'm pretty sure you have an idea with who."

The twins growled in frustration. " If you aren't going to do this-"

Tamaki pried Hikaru's grip on his shirt and ran out the doors.

'Tunnel of love? On the third date? Isn't that a little fast? And Haruhi knows about it? And she agrees? Where's her practical side?'

Tamaki spotted Haruhi walking down the hallway. "Haruhi!"

She stopped and turned towards him. She was surprised at seeing Tamaki there, and by the looks of it he had been running. " Tamaki-senpai? Anything wrong?"

He drew her into a hug. " Don't go."

" Tamaki?"

" Don't go please." He hugged her closer. " Stay with me."

" What's going on?"

" I want you to stay with me. Don't go to him."

" If you already knew about it. How can you still ask me to stay?"

Tamaki just stared at her in shock as she pushed him away. He had to say it. Last hope. She might not go if she knew. " I love you."

She just looked at him. Just stared into his eyes the way she always did. He didn't see anything new. Just the same eyes gazing at him. Did it even affect her?

She smiled and Tamaki started to feel hope growing inside him, and when she gave him a hug, he believed that everything was all right. But she let go. She didn't stay in his arms forever.

" Thank you." She laid her hand on his chest, felt his heart beat. What good timing he had. Tamaki would always stay the same. " I've got to go, lets continue this later."

But Tamaki didn't hear anything else after saying she was leaving. 'That's it? Nothing? After months of being together, after being there for her, she still leaves?' Tamaki could only watch numbly as Haruhi walked away again. Running even. 'Why?'

--

Tamaki strolled towards the host club. He needed support. The trek towards the club room seemed to be far longer than before. The idea of being there where he created his memories with her was too painful.

He placed his back against the wall, and as his heart started to feel heavy he sank with it down to the floor.

It was his entire fault. He should have done things differently. How can you blame Haruhi when he was the one who kept telling everyone, and her that he was a father to her? He was the one foolish enough to make any declaration of love on his part nothing but a fake. And instead of pursuing her, he continued to publicly display affections to other women instead of her. Haruhi mattered more to him, but he cowardly hid behind a mask as president of a club and her the mere club member. And with him working with Kyoya to keep her in the club using debt he would think twice about loving himself if he was in her shoes.

He heard footsteps running towards him.

" Tamaki we saw Haruhi walk out the school grounds. Didn't you try to stop her?" Kaoru asked.

" She just left."

" Did you even try?" Hikaru was livid by this point.

" I told her I loved her and she just said she had to go."

They all grew quite.

" Did I not mean anything? Didn't I at least deserve a talk about it?" Tamaki cried. " Couldn't she at least play along with our role play and provide me an explanation as her 'father'?"

Tamaki started laughing.

" Tamaki. Why are you giving up? Haruhi didn't give up on you even when you had a fiancé. She ran after you. Drove a horse driven carriage and got thrown off a bridge. And here you are crying over her going to a boy that may just be confessing to her. Not as serious as a fiancé. You still have a chance. I mean its not binding until matrimony right?" Kaoru said looking at their prince.

" Don't be foolish Tamaki." Kyoya said quietly. " I can amuse your stupidity but not this time."

Tamaki looked up to Kyoya. " Any hope?"

" She's not committed."

--

" We've been friends for a while. I've watched you get stronger; I've seen you at your worst and best. And what I feel for you has deepened. I love you."

Haruhi stood with Kosuke rehearsing his lines. She tried to listen to what he said and tried to play the part as his girlfriend to get him ready for the big performance but she couldn't concentrate. All she could hear was her heart beating in the background, with Tamaki's voice loud and clear as he said he loved her, to stay with him.

" Stay with you." She said to herself imagining what it'd be like with Tamaki.

" Stay with me?" Kosuke repeated he was about to ask some more till he saw a man standing behind Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around to see what Kosuke was staring at. And all she could do was stare in surprise at Tamaki. " Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing here?"

" Haruhi, don't go to him please? I can love you more than him. Stay with me."

Haruhi stepped closer to Tamaki. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug. "I've been foolish for so long. I cant live in pretend forever. Stay with me. Choose me. I'll change."

" What is this about?" Haruhi asked and at Tamaki's heartbroken face and the look he sent to Kosuke she put two and two together didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

" Tamaki. I'm his friend and he likes someone else."

" What about what he said-"

" He was rehearsing."

He pulled her closer to him.

" Do you still lo-"

He brought her into a kiss and confessed again. " I was serious. I love you. Stay with me."

" Yes."

--

" Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know about Kosuke anyway?" Haruhi asked as she set the plates on the tables preparing for the guests that were to arrive.

" Oh Kaoru and Hikaru followed you on your first 'date' and sent me a video of you and him together. And I sent it to Kyoya who found out who he was."

Three males felt like the icy grips of hell just got a hold of them.


End file.
